


[慶廷]重要會議

by tsui_charlie



Category: History3trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie





	[慶廷]重要會議

「卞總 今個年度我們的業績有明顯上升...」

在會議室內下屬向卞慶華作報告，下屬見上司面有難色，以為自己出什麼差錯，就更急速地報告著。

而卞總並不是有什麼不滿意，只是桌子底下的小騷貨太淫蕩了。

作為一個十八線的小明星，能傍上卞慶華這種大款就已經招惹了不少人的妒忌，更何況現在還明目張膽在會議室亂來呢。

陳廷軒趴在名貴的羊毛地毯上，是卞總刻意讓人換上的。可不能讓他的小寶貝受一點委屈，小寶貝總是喜歡新奇有趣的性事，例如現在正吞吐著對方的陽物，小嘴幾乎不能包含這般碩大，小舌頭舔過的地方泛著點點水光，從柱身到龜頭到毫無遺留。

一下又一下的深喉讓陳廷軒不自覺地流出更多津液，心裡明明不想要，小手卻牢牢抓住莖身，不停地往口腔內送，鈴口不斷與舌頭作糾纏，莖身的皺褶也跟著律動，頃刻兩者難分高下。

閒下來的手就輕撫著被冷落的兩顆小囊袋，快感讓卞慶華只想把這騷貨壓在落地玻璃前狠狠操，狠狠蹂躪。

「那個誰 你先出去」

員工出去後，陳廷軒才鬆開了口中的陽物，一臉無辜的臉就像剛才拼命吮吸對方的並不是他。

「老公 怎麼了嗎 軒軒還想繼續看你開會的樣子 太帥了 帥到人家都濕了」

「那我一直不操你 你忍得住嗎 還是假的插著你更舒服」

「不舒服 軒軒想要又大又硬又燙的進來」

卞慶華一把抱起地上的陳廷軒放在會議桌上，這隻小妖精身穿著卞慶華的名貴襯衫，衣服的下擺更好遮住圓潤的小屁股，大腿內側還有昨晚留下的愛痕，領口內漂亮的鎖骨也隱約透著星星點點的草莓印。

小妖精雙腿大開，小穴裡塞著一根粗大的假陽物，小穴後不斷收縮著，似乎完全不能滿足他的飢渴，卞慶華用手指輕輕戳了戳陳廷軒的後穴，身體就不自覺顫抖，明明渴求著更多。

「老公 別戳了 快進來 好不好...」

卞慶華一下拔掉陳廷軒穴內的假陽器，換上自己的粗大，簡直跟玩具不是同一個尺寸的碩大，在毫無準備時突然進入，也讓會議塞內洋溢著一絲絲甜膩的叫聲。

正面的姿勢讓卞慶華可以不斷親吻著這小妖精，伸著那丁香小舌被對方含在嘴裡慢慢品嘗，卞慶華纏上的那白皙柔軟的腰肢，熱烈的親吻恰好堵住了陳廷軒的呻吟聲，叫得這麼動聽，他可不想讓別人聽見。

在會議桌上大幅度地抽插著，穴口溢出不少混合液的白沬，每一次抽出又再狠狠地進入，每每帶出少許的媚肉都讓陳廷軒更亢奮，手就緊緊抓住對方的西裝不放。

穴內的肌肉像是有吸力後緊緊咬著卞慶華，果然是兩張嘴都很會吸的小妖精。

「寶貝 你怎麼做這麼多次還是緊 夾得人分分鐘想射」

陳廷軒邪魅地笑了笑，俯在對方的耳邊用氣音說道：「秘密」

「好呀 都有秘密瞞著我了」下身的動作更快地懲罰著陳廷軒。

「老公...你..都不脫...軒軒怎麼在...你身上...留抓痕...」

被性器抽插著還有時間想這些，卞慶華就加快了下身的速度，但卻故意躲開那塊銷魂入骨的小軟肉，讓陳廷軒不滿地捶打著他的胸口。

「怎麼...不給我...」

「因為軒軒不乖 你忘了做的時候要叫我什麼嗎」

「爸爸...快給軒軒...軒軒要你」

「再叫幾聲」

「爸爸...爸爸...軒軒好癢...快給我...」

卞慶華不捨得折磨這小妖精，低頭吻了吻他的小嘴，就把人抱起移動，白皙的雙腿主動纏上對方精壯的腰身。每走一步體內的性器就埋得愈深，每一次晃動都為陳廷軒帶來更多的快感。

把人壓在48樓高的落地玻璃前繼續瘋狂，玻璃的冰冷直接貼著陳廷軒的背，讓他不自覺抖了抖。

「爸爸...好涼...」

「下面熱就好了」

面對著會被人看見的刺激，陳廷軒的快感不斷放大，既羞恥又淫靡。

卞慶華賣力地操弄著陳廷軒的小穴，抵著敏感點瘋狂地進出了幾十下，陳廷軒爽得仰起頸頸，他被操射了，最後點點的白濁落在對方的西裝上。

「寶貝 衣服髒了你要怎麼賠？」

「被你操死來還...」

軟軟的身體全靠卞慶華支撐著，他最後衝次搬向裡面頂弄了好幾下，力度大得陳廷軒以為自己快要散架了。

「太快了...受不了....啊啊...」

「軒軒不要了...爸爸...」

卞慶華全數釋放後，「啵」的一聲就離開了對方的身體，白濁在紅腫的後穴內緩緩流出，好不誘人。

「吃飽了嗎 小饞貓」

「沒有 我要在大班椅上再吃 再多我也吃得下」

「那就看看我夠不夠你吃」


End file.
